


Dear Safiya

by willowcat33



Series: ETNuary 2020! [1]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: ETNuary, F/F, Fluff, Love Letters, Love Poems, also, aroace matt, aroace matt is good vibes, in etn with no steph in sight, its just some good ol safleen you guys i dont know what you expected from ME on coLLEEN day gsdfjsdg, lets GET THIS BREAD GAMERS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowcat33/pseuds/willowcat33
Summary: (ETNuary Day 1: Colleen Ballinger)Colleen decides to attempt to write a special something for a special someone in her life, and it goes somewhat well for once.
Relationships: The Disco Dancer | Colleen Ballinger & The Detective | Matthew Patrick, The Disco Dancer | Colleen Ballinger/The Investigative Reporter | Safiya Nygaard
Series: ETNuary 2020! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587880
Comments: 15
Kudos: 19





	Dear Safiya

_ "Fuck!" _

Colleen swears loudly, dropping her pen onto her desk. With an agitated groan, she drops her head into her hands, fingers buried in her hair. "Why is this so fucking  _ difficult  _ how did Sappho  _ do it?"  _ She grumbles to no one in particular as she bends down to retrieve her pen that has since rolled onto the floor.

Since deciding to write her girlfriend a love letter - to show her this meant something to her and wasn't just another fling - she has spent precisely 48 minutes and so far, Colleen has written the words "Dear Safiya," at the top. Colleen hovers the pen just above the paper, but no words will come to her that sound right. Safiya deserves the best, Colleen is blatantly aware of that, however- try as she might, she's  _ stumped. _

Colleen sighs dejectedly, clicking her pen on and off for a bit before leaving it off, setting it down in the pad of paper. She turns up her music and leans back in her chair, doing a few spins as she thinks, teeth worrying away at her bottom lip in deep concentration. Eventually, she resigns herself to doing what seems like the most logical option- asking for help.

And as normal, that means calling her good friend "MatPat" (she thinks the nickname is a _little_ silly, but it's funny and Matt likes it so that's really all that matters). Colleen mutes her music with a tap of the button on her headphones, and calls Matt.

"Hey, Colleen, what's up?" He picks up relatively quickly, seeming a lot more chill than she is currently.

"I need help! With something- it's for Saf," she explains, almost embarrassed.

Colleen can practically  _ hear  _ him raise an eyebrow down the phone. "You've brought  _ me  _ your allo bullshit?" he teases lightly, laughing gently.

"Hey, don't blame me, you've known her longer than I have, Matthew!" She snarks back at him.

"Okay, okay! What do you need?" Matt asks curiosity sparking in his voice.

"...I'm trying to write her a love letter, or a poem or  _ something,"  _ Colleen explains, pacing around her room as she speaks.

"Colleen Ballinger, I do believe you've gone soft!"

Colleen blushes and laughs. “Are you going to help me, or are you just gonna mock me, Matthew?”

“I’ll help, sure! Mind if I give you a bit of advice?”

“That is  _ literally  _ why I called you, so yes.”

“Take a break from trying to write, and go hang out _ with Safiya  _ for a bit! Get some inspiration! Do whatever it is you funky allos do!” The last bit is just a teasing joke, but the rest of it is genuinely good advice.

“That's… actually a good idea, Matt. Thank you,” Colleen says softly.

“Anytime, Colleen. Have a good day!”

“You too, Matt.” She hangs up with a hum, stowing her writing equipment away, and instead deciding texting Safiya to see if she wants to come over. Her girlfriend texts back that she is on her way pretty quickly, and that sends a fuzzy warmth skittering through Colleen's chest.

-

Later, when Safiya has eventually left - she couldn't stay the night because she has work tomorrow, and she doesn't want to be late but Colleen is damn good at convincing her to stay in bed for morning snuggles and blow off all prior commitments - Colleen waves to her from the window and then returns to her desk.

"Now, let's see…" she murmurs to herself, popping in some earbuds as she pulls out the stuff to write her poem. 

This time, as she sets pen to paper, she finds the words come easier, and she doesn't have to stop and think as much. Relieved, she hums her way through a few songs as she writes. Shes simply having a great time, foot-tapping to the rhythm as she just vibes her way through the writing process. 

Soon enough, she has a finished letter  _ and  _ poem. Colleen smiles, pleased with herself as she pushes her spinny chair across the room to reach her draws. She fishes out an envelope, dropping the writings in it. She goes to seal it normally, before remembering that somewhere she had a wax seal kit, perfect for special occasions such as this!

"Great, now where the hell did I  _ put  _ it?" Colleen murmurs to herself, rummaging through drawers. "Aha!" She cries out triumphantly, tugging it free of the pile of other things it was in, taking it and the envelope over to her desk. With a lot of effort (and nearly burning a few of her fingers), she seals the gift with a pretty seal, dark red wax with a bit of a shimmer to it. Then she tucks it into a drawer to hide it, telling herself firmly not to forget it.

-

Luckily, she doesn't. A few weeks later, she finally has the chance to present it to Saf. They're cuddled up on the couch, watching some TV, when Colleen perks up. "Oh! I made you something! Stay right here, I'm gonna go get it," She instructs.

Safiya quirks an eyebrow, smiling when Colleen presses a kiss to her cheek as Colleen stands up. Saf waits patiently as her girlfriend scampers up the stairs, making a racket like a herd of elephants on the loose as she sprints to her room and then back again. Colleen thumps her way down the stairs and then presents it to Safiya with a flourish.

"Ta-da!" Colleen announces, grinning. "A fine present for a finer lady~" she flirts, as Safiya takes the envelope. Saf laughs fondly. "It looks really pretty!" She breaks off the seal, opening the letter and enclosed poem, eyes flicking over the words as s soft smile flickers onto her face.

By the time she's finished reading, her eyes are glassy with unshed tears. Before Colleen can even ask if Safiya likes it, she's being pulled into a tight hug by her girlfriend, who holds her tight and presses kisses to the top of her head.

"So I assume you like it?"

"I- babe, I love it, it's the nicest thing anyone's ever made for me!" Safiya remarks earnestly. She beams at Colleen, who smiles back as a blush dances across her cheekbones. Safiya then pauses, before speaking again. "But babe, since when did you write?" she enquires, curiosity shining in her dark eyes.

Colleen gasps in mock offence, holding back giggles as she drapes herself over Safiya's legs. “ _ Excuse  _ you! I have more skills than being a hot mess and providin’ a good time for my favourite gal,  _ thank you very much." _

Safiya laughs, pulling Colleen up for a soft, quick kiss. Colleen smiles against her girlfriend's lips, as she takes comfort in the simplicity of their togetherness. And in that one moment, Colleen knows she could happily stay here forever.

**Author's Note:**

> aha wholesome!! no crippling angst! wo w, didnt know i did that-  
> anyway welcome to etnuary and the year of the rat!!  
> also! for safiya day (20, i believe?) im basically doing an au of this au so stay tuned for tHAT  
> okay yeah please comment i need all the love fuelin i can get this month okAY SEE YOU TOMORROW   
> <3<3<3


End file.
